


Phichit Chulanont Week

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of fics written for Phichit Chulanont Week.Day 1: Free day (postedhere.)Day 2: Social media (Chapter 1)Day 3: Support (Chapter 2)Day 4: Pets (Chapter 3)Day 5: Patriotism (Chapter 4)Day 6: Future (Chapter 5)Day 7: Birthday (postedhere.)





	1. Day 2 - Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and social media are inseparable. No one's surprised when Phichit goes through finding a boyfriend because of social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social media, abuse of the word bae, background Viktuuri

Phichit was the undisputed king of social media in the figure skating world. Everyone came to him for advice or help with setting up their own social media presence, and one of the many perks of friendship with Phichit was him using his enormous power to help with promotion or defense.

It was also well-known that Phichit had blackmail on everyone. Therefore, you definitely wanted to be on his good side.

Phichit was a naturally social creature, who quite enjoyed spending his time making new friends and hanging out with his old ones. He thrived on parties and gatherings, and made a point to meet up with his close friends any time they would be anywhere near each other.

When Phichit fell in love, it was only natural that it all played out over social media as well. It started when he saw a particular picture on Instagram. He’d known Seung Gil for years – they were practically the same age, started in Juniors together, moved up to Seniors together. And yet, Seung Gil had been one of the few skaters who hadn’t even tried to befriend Phichit. He’d seen a lot of Seung Gil. Just… not like this. He’d never seen that much of Seung Gil at once. It made him wonder who’d taken the picture and how and why it ended up on his Instagram.

He was not at all surprised when he went back a couple hours later and the picture was gone. Disappointed, but not surprised.

From then, he started referencing “Bae” on his social media accounts. He never identified Bae as Seung Gil, and even his closest friends never suspected. There was a lot of guessing. A lot of people decided that it was Yuuri, which had both Phichit and Yuuri rolling with laughter. “Not like you didn’t try,” Yuuri said when he recovered.

“Yeah, well, never had a chance, did I? No one does. Even Viktor – if he actually tried something, you’d die of embarrassment.”

Then the weirdest thing happened – Seung Gil started interacting with Phichit on social media. Anything Phichit posted got a like from Seung Gil. He’d tag Phichit in pictures – selfies, pics of his dog, random shots of places, anything that showed up. Leo and Guang Hong lost their minds, demanding an explanation from Phichit. Phichit didn’t have one. “Maybe he’s decided that if he acts like we’re friends, it will help his social media presence?”

Leo didn’t buy it. “You know his coach basically forced him to create his accounts, right?”

“I’ve heard that. Maybe his coach is forcing him to do this because it’ll help his social media presence. I don’t know.”

Guang Hong choked a little. When he recovered, he squeaked out, “Phichit, did you see his latest tweet?”

“No… what’s it say?” Phichit could look it up himself, but Guang Hong would probably be faster.

“It says ‘Looking forward to skating with Bae at 4CC’.”

“ _Seung Gil_ called someone bae?” Leo demanded.

“Yeah.”

“Any idea who bae is?” Phichit asked, swatting down the jealousy.

“Someone skating at Four Continents.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Leo, you’re so helpful.”

Guang Hong shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got. Sorry. No other mentions, no context or replies to the replies and retweets.”

 

At Four Continents, Phichit watched Seung Gil as closely as he could. Seung Gil made it easy for him, spending more time in public than usual and making sure to post on social media frequently. After the free skate, Phichit and Seung Gil both missed the podium but were in the top six. Phichit stayed to watch the medal ceremony to document Yuuri going through shock as they gave him the gold medal, and to document Viktor completely losing his mind at Yuuri’s success.

Seung Gil found Phichit once he’d finished posting the photos. “Good skate.”

“You too," Phichit said once he'd recovered from the surprise.

“Not good enough. But thanks.”

“Yeah, mine either. At least Yuuri got the gold. I really thought Viktor was kidding about marrying Yuuri after he won a gold medal.”

“If Yuuri hadn’t by Worlds, I think Viktor would have decided he was kidding. He's not exactly known for his patience or planning ahead.”

“Probably. He did say Nationals didn’t count, though." Phichit rolled his eyes. "It took me way too long to talk Yuuri down from believing Viktor didn’t really want to marry him and was going to keep finding ways to put it off.”

“And then you called Viktor and ripped him a new one?”

“Damn straight.” Viktor had been properly terrified. It had honestly not occurred to him what it would look like to Yuuri.

“Idiot. Him. Not you.”

“So I’m not an idiot?” Phichit teased.

“Nope.”

That made Phichit smile. “High praise from you.”

Seung Gil shrugged. “Most people are idiots. You’re one of the few who aren’t.”

“Thanks. Is that why you’ve been so active on my social media?”

“Yeah. You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed!”

Seung Gil looked surprised by that. “Huh. Didn’t think you would. There’s so many followers.”

“Most of them aren’t skaters known for ignoring everyone.” Most of them, Phichit wasn't crushing on, either.

“How many of those do you have following you?”

“Just you.”

Was that... Seung Gil was smirking. Honest to god smirk. Phichit had never expected to see that. “Good. I’m special.”

“You’re… happy about that?”

“Sure. I know what most people think about me. I just don’t care.”

“But you care what I think of you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“Huh.” Phichit was grateful that his dark skin hid the blush he could feel. “Wait a minute. Am I Bae?”

“Yes.”

“You… do know what that means, right?” Phichit hoped he did. It would suck, getting this close and then having it yanked away.

“Generally.”

“Huh.”

“Am I?”

“Are you what?”

“The Bae you keep posting about. At first, I didn’t think so, why would I be, but then my sister pointed out the timing. You started not long after she posted that stupid picture of me at her pool party. I know you saw it, you liked it.”

Phichit burst into giggles. “Is that what that was about? I was wondering. You never post anything like that. Wish I'd had the sense to save it, I knew you'd take it down.”

“As far as I know that’s the only picture like that in existence. I'll send it to you if you want it. So?”

“Yeah. You are. You know no one’s going to believe this, right?”

“As long as you believe me, and your coach and family do so they don’t accuse me of trying to sabotage you, I don’t care what anyone else believes. If you care, you’ll just have to use social media to convince them.”

Phichit jumped on Seung Gil in a hug. The selfie he posted on Instagram, captioned “Bae! ❤” nearly melted his account as people tried to figure out what the hell. Phichit and Seung Gil, well, love was weird. But... Seung Gil was LAUGHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mariamediaoverthere made me [fanart](http://mariamediahere.deviantart.com/art/Lee-Seung-Gil-For-Zetal-Rodinia-on-AO3-677515284)! Go check it out, it is beautiful!


	2. Day 3 - Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, Phichit has been a supporter for those around him. Except for once. He's also got support from his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Phichit is Best Friend and Brother, Viktuuri, one-sided Chulacometti, animal death

From the time he was little, Phichit was a natural supporter. He was the one who came across his little sister crying because she’d fallen, hurt her knee, and broken her favorite doll. “It’s okay, Sumniang. Look, it’s a nice clean break, I bet we can fix it!” He took her inside, cleaned her knee, and found their mom to glue the doll’s leg back together. “See? Under her dress, you can’t even tell she was broken.”

His family returned the support. Which Phichit said he wanted to figure skate competitively, there were a lot of families that would have said no. It’s too dangerous, it costs too much money, it’s not reliable as a career, it’s not realistic especially considering that there aren’t many coaches in Thailand. When other kids made fun of him, Sumniang stood beside him and cheered him up. “You’ll just have to show them all how much fun you’re having! Make them understand.” Years later, Sumniang’s words turned into a dream – an ice show in Thailand, with his friends, showing off just how fun it was.

At the rink in Bangkok, Phichit became known as the go-to guy when you were sad or stressed or lonely. He was a very cheerful guy, and he could make any problem seem smaller and any bad day brighter. Khantharot Ratana, a girl a couple years older than him, came to him when she found out her recent injury meant she couldn’t skate for weeks. Phichit gave her a hug. “Don’t worry about it! When you come back, you’ll be rested, and you can get ahead in your schoolwork and hang out with your friends from school. I bet they’ll be glad to spend some time with you!”

Khantharot returned the favor when Phichit’s first hamster died. “Preet was a happy little hamster, Phichit. You took good care of her. You have a lot of pictures of her, don’t you?” Phichit nodded. “Why don’t you create a memorial post for her on Facebook? That way you know you’ll never forget her, and neither will anyone else.” Phichit had taken the suggestion, and had created posts for every hamster after Preet. It helped more than he’d thought it would, and he enjoyed looking back at them all. He’d read a poem once that said that when you died, your pets would come to walk you to your next life. It would be neat, arriving at his destination surrounded by a hamster army!

Katsuki Yuuri became Phichit’s biggest support project. When Celestino assigned them as roommates, Phichit was not impressed. Yuuri was boring. Aside from his classwork, skating, and Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit didn’t know if Yuuri had any hobbies or interests. The first time Phichit saw Yuuri self-destruct because of anxiety, though, instinct took over and he brought Yuuri some tea. He let Yuuri talk about it – he’d blown an important test because he’d misremembered the date and hadn’t studied the way he normally would have, which led to him skating poorly. Phichit wanted to smack him a little when he found out that what Yuuri meant by blowing a test was he made a 76, but he shoved that down to let Yuuri talk.

After Yuuri moved back to Japan, Phichit spend hours on Skype talking him down from various meltdowns over Viktor Nikiforov barging into his life. He wished he’d known about the banquet and could have told Yuuri what was going on. Yuuri and Viktor’s courtship would have been a lot smoother if Yuuri knew what Viktor thought he was doing. Phichit was there to listen when Yuuri needed to ramble, and he offered advice and suggestions. In retrospect, the time he suggested Yuuri just say to hell with it, drink as much liquid courage as he needed, and go for it already was hilarious, but at the time Yuuri had been horrified by the suggestion. By the time they finally got engaged, Phichit was so relieved to see the rings that he got a little too excited and ahead of himself. He was absolutely convinced he’d have a nice long break from Viktor-related Yuuri breakdowns.

Yeah, sometimes Phichit underestimated his best friend’s capacity for drama. Phichit was usually a nice, supportive friend. This time, though… Yuuri was being an idiot and Phichit just wanted to strangle him.

Yuuri was always there for Phichit, too. American high school was weird. There were some boys at the school who teased Phichit, calling him a sissy for not playing sports, and didn’t understand that Phichit wasn’t playing high school sports because his training took up too much of his time. Also because he was too small for football or basketball, but he wouldn’t have been able to play those anyway. Yuuri was always there to listen to him when the boys started getting to him, and to remind him that those boys were probably never going to get to compete at an international level.

Yuuri was also there to listen when Phichit started having his own boy-related meltdowns. First it was a crush. Phichit knew it was hopeless, that Christophe and Masumi were committed to each other and Phichit didn’t want to share, but it didn’t stop him from being hopelessly attracted to Chris. That “Intoxicated” routine nearly killed him. Yuuri encouraged him to enjoy the attraction but be ready to move on. Moving on ended up taking a turn Phichit would never have expected. He was watching the NHK when he saw a skater dressed as a parrot. Possibly a piñata. A parrot piñata.

Yuuri was there to support Phichit through the meltdown of realizing his new crush was even worse than the old one. Seung Gil? He’d have better luck trying to get with a statue. Statues at least weren’t rude about ignoring you. Despite his own Viktor problems, Yuuri helped convince Phichit that it was worth taking a chance. Yuuri was also there which Phichit had the meltdown because Seung Gil came to him. Seung Gil liked him. Yuuri wasn’t exactly sympathetic. “Yuuri, you of all people should get why this is so weird! Remember how confused you were when Viktor showed up in Hasetsu? My turn!”

Thankfully, once Phichit and Seung Gil sorted things out, Phichit wasn’t the type to sabotage himself. Yuuri didn’t need to strangle him.


	3. Day 4 - Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Husky Met Hamsters
> 
> Chapter tags: fluff, pets, hamsters, Seung Gil's dog

One of the hardest things about Seung Gil moving in: Seung Gil had a dog. Phichit had hamsters. Yes, his hamsters spent most of their time either in their cage, in their balls, or on Phichit, but occasionally, they got loose. Bopul was usually either outside or with Seung Gil, but not always. Phichit didn’t want to make things harder for either Seung Gil or Bopul, but he also wanted to protect his babies.

A Husky in Thailand was going to have problems. They were bred to handle cold – Thailand, not so much with the cold. Leaving Bopul outside most of the time was not going to work. 

Leave it to social media: Phichit posted the dilemma, and hours later, he had multiple suggestions, along with YouTube videos of dogs playing with hamsters without hurting or eating them. He and Seung Gil watched those together, enjoying the cuteness while cuddling.

“We may have a problem letting them do that,” Seung Gil said as they watched a hamster climbing on a Rottweiler.

“The problem being Viktor is going to get lost in Bopul’s fur? We should be able to spot Leo and Guang Hong.”

“How do you not have one named Yuuri?”

“I used to. Yuuri died, and I got Viktor. I let Yuuri name him. I knew it would be Viktor, that's why I picked a silvery-grey one, but I had to let him do it.”

Seung Gil chuckled. “That makes sense. So how do we get your hamsters not afraid of Bopul and teach Bopul that hamsters are friends, not food?”

“Gradually. Keep them separated, bring Bopul in on a leash, give her treats so that she learns that being near the hamster cage is a Good Thing. The hamsters should feel safe in the cage and can get used to having the dog around. Once the hamsters are okay, we bring them out and let Bopul sniff at them – still closely supervised, of course." What Seung Gil had said hit Phichit. "Did you just make a Nemo reference?”

Seung Gil looked blank. “What’s a Nemo?”

“I guess not. Finding Nemo, it’s a cartoon movie about fish.”

“Sounds dumb.”

“It’s actually really cute. Can’t imagine it being your thing, though. I don’t think anything explodes ever.”

Introducing Bopul to Viktor, Leo, and Guang Hong the Hamsters went reasonably well. It was awkward at first, Seung Gil needing to hold Bopul’s leash very tightly while giving her treats, Phichit talking softly to his hamsters and offering them bits of carrot and celery. “Want some, Seung Gil?”

Seung Gil looked at the celery with distaste. “Sure. I’ll eat some if you eat one of Bopul’s biscuits.”

Phichit laughed and tossed the celery piece to Leo. “Just thought I’d ask.”

As the most adventurous of the hamsters, Viktor was the first one who got to face the beast up close. Bopul was very interested in sniffing the hamster, and Phichit had to rescue him to calm him down after only a few minutes. They tried again the next day, and this time, it went better. Leo came out next, and timid Guang Hong was the last one introduced.

Therefore, Phichit and Seung Gil were both surprised when Guang Hong was the first one to start climbing on Bopul. Leo joined him not long after, but Viktor didn’t seem interested at all. He preferred to be down by Bopul’s front paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Translate, Bopul means "Fluff". Someone forgot to tell Seung Gil that Fluffy is a cat name. (Or Seung Gil didn't care.)


	4. Day 5 - Patriotism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Otabek supporting each other and talking about boys. Stupid unapproachable boys.
> 
> Tags: Phichit Chulanont & Otabek Altin, crushes, gossip calls, nobody likes JJ  
> (If you are opposed to Otayuri so strongly that Otabek being teased about his interest in Yuri would squick you, skip this chapter.)

“Hey, Otabek. Why is everyone so surprised to find out we’re friends? I just did an interview where I mentioned wanting to go see your shows when you start performing, and the reporter was shocked speechless.” Phichit stroked his hamster while he looked at the computer screen.

Otabek shook his head. “Because I never smile, don’t socialize, and generally have a reputation of being surly and unapproachable. You, meanwhile, are never not smiling, socialize with everyone, and are known to be adorable and easygoing.”

“I don’t socialize with everyone. JJ, for instance. Seung Gil, although that one’s not for a lack of trying. Generally avoid Russians, although with Viktor coaching Yuuri this year…”

“I know. Not sure what you have against Russians, though.”

"They're so... dramatic." Phichit got an evil smile and changed the subject before Otabek could call him out on the hypocrisy. “Hey. What do you think it would take for Plisetsky to quit skating to coach you?”

“Well for one thing he'd have to know I exist. Slap about twelve extra years and incredible boredom on him?”

“You think Viktor quit skating to coach Yuuri because he was _bored_?” Phichit didn't know whether to be offended on behalf of his friend or exasperated with himself for not seeing the obvious.

“What challenge was left for him as a skater? Yuuri’s got the skill to do very well. I have no idea what happened to him last year, but if Viktor does and has an idea how to fix it… that would be an interesting challenge.”

“Would you do it?”

“No. I’ve still got too much to do as a skater. I’m not quitting until I bring gold home to Kazakhstan or my body betrays me.”

“Yeah, I hear that. Thailand loves me, they support me, and I can’t give up until I’ve made them proud. I want to be the start of something big for Thailand.”

“I’d settle for going to competitions and never again having to hear the question ‘Where the fuck is Kazakhstan?’ or worry about hearing the Borat version of our national anthem when I win.”

Phichit grimaced. “Point. At least people know where Thailand is.”

“Hey, assignments are out.”

“Oooooo! Let’s see…” Phichit skimmed through the list. “YES! Cup of China with Yuuri, and Christophe! Guang Hong and Leo, too, both Cup of China and Skate America. Oh, you'll be in America! Nice! Of course, that means we’re not all going to make it to the finals… nothing with Seung Gil. No Plisetsky. At least nothing with JJ either.”

“I’ve got Seung Gil in the NHK. Want me to try to talk to him?”

“That’d be something, wouldn’t it? The only skater less social than you is him. Any other standouts there?”

“No. No Yuri, no JJ, no Katsuki… huh, that’s weird. Katsuki’s heading to Russia.”

Phichit covered his mouth. “You think they did that because of Viktor?”

“Who knows?”

“Well then. We just both have to make it to the Finals. Yuuri and Plisetsky, too. You need to talk to him.”

“I’m going to, if we both make Finals. You need to talk to Seung Gil.”

“I’ve tried! He doesn’t want to talk to me. So I’ll just hang back and pine. Don’t you dare use me as an excuse to wuss out with Plisetsky. You haven’t even tried yet.”

“I've never had a good chance. I’m not scared. Finals.”

 

Phichit was still wearing the gold medal from the Cup of China when Otabek called to congratulate him. “I was worried after Skate America, but you’re in good position now. And a gold for Thailand, you must be thrilled.”

“I am! Thanks! You’re gonna take one of the top two next week, right?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “One of the top two?”

“Well, you know. Seung Gil gets the other one.”

Otabek chuckled. “Yeah, okay, fair enough. I’m taking the gold, but I’ll be happy to have Seung Gil there beside me for silver. Shame about Leo, how’s he holding up?”

“You know Leo. He was devastated when it happened but he’s already pumped himself back up. I’d let you talk to him, but I really do not want to walk in on him and Guang Hong tonight.”

“That happened?”

“That happened.”

“Good. Didn’t know Guang Hong before Skate America, but Leo seemed pretty into him.”

 

Phichit was thrilled to make the return phone call. “Did they play Borat or the right one?”

“The right one. I don’t remember skating against Michele Crispino before. Is he always like that?”

“Creepy possessive of his sister?”

“Yeah. I thought he was going to get disqualified for hurting Seung Gil when Sara tried to talk to him.”

“That’s Michele. Sara tried talking to Seung Gil? I wonder if she’s actually interested or just trying to irritate Mickey.”

“Jealous?”

“Nah, not unless she starts having better luck. So, congratulations. Gold for Kazakhstan and you are definitely going to the Finals!”

“Leo won’t be there, so now I just need you and Yuri to make it and JJ to somehow not. If Leo can mess up badly enough to win an event and miss the finals, so can JJ.”

“Unlikely. But we can hope! So you, me, Yuuri, Plisetsky, Seung Gil… who gets the sixth spot?”

“Leo and Guang Hong can’t. As long as it’s not JJ, I don’t care. Who do you want?”

“Chris would be nice. Emil’s fun.”

 

The call after Rostelecom was a little different. “Congrats on making it in. What’s up with Yuuri?”

“Viktor’s dog was in danger of dying and Yuuri made him go home. He made it in, and that’s the important thing. Plisetsky looked really good.”

“Did you see the way he was glaring at JJ on the podium? Common ground besides Yakov’s camp. Fucking JJ, though. Not just in, he’s in first.”

“You’ll just have to kill him on the ice. You’re in second, Kazakhstan must be so proud.”

“Yeah, they’ve kinda been going a little nuts around here the last couple weeks. Every time Didar starts a conversation it’s ‘Uncle Beka is gonna be the world champion!’ Rayana tries to correct her, but she’s stubborn.” They both laughed at that. “And you’re not just Thailand’s first, you’re the first from Southeast Asia, right?”

“Yeah. That’s a lot of people looking at me to set a high standard. I’m excited, of course, but the pressure’s kinda starting to hit me, you know? I’m not worrying too much about where I place. Sixth with a good showing will be okay. I just don’t want to let everyone down by messing up, you know?”

“Yeah. I get it. I’ve got the same pressure.”

“Also not wanting to fuck up in front of Plisetsky?”

“That too. Shame about Seung Gil. Any idea what happened there?”

“Nope. Yuuri was a little distracted with Viktor and Makkachin and Plisetsky. Emil thinks it was just one of those days we all have where nothing goes right. Only other thing he could come up with was Michele and Sara got to him, but that doesn’t sound like Seung Gil, does it?”

“Not at all. Think he’ll come to Barcelona anyway?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to go to Sochi but Ciao Ciao wouldn’t let me. Guess I’ll just have to wait and see, right?”

 

After the Free Skate, Phichit went with Otabek to a club where Otabek was going to do a set. "Yura wanted to come. I told him no, because he's fifteen, but I kind of think he'll show anyway. If you see him, watch out for him?"

"Yeah, no problem. Although if JJ catches wind, I'm not getting between Yuri and JJ when JJ stole your bronze medal."

"JJ didn't steal it. He..."

"Okay, no, but it's a lot easier to blame JJ than to go criticizing the judges. Kazakhstan and Thailand both will just have to wait for next year."

"Not sure about next year. Yura tells me Katsuki's not retiring after all, and Viktor's coming back. Chris and JJ aren't going anywhere. We'll both have to work hard just to make it back to the Finals."

"Quad Loop seems to be the trendy thing. Is that where you're going?"

"Yura and I are both going for the flip, actually. What about you?"

"Loop. Trendy or not, it's..."

"Yeah, I get it. I'd probably go for the loop myself, but Yura wants to beat Viktor and Katsuki."


	5. Day 6 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit puts together the hamster show. With a LOT of help.

It was finally happening. Phichit had always assumed that Yuuri would be the first person he told about his ice show idea, but it ended up being Seung Gil. Seung Gil who didn’t laugh, or mock him, even when he mentioned the hamster hats. Instead, Seung Gil did the research to see what they’d need to do to make it so they could skate without losing their eligibility to compete. When Phichit started doubting himself, Seung Gil didn’t let him give up.

Seung Gil had even been the one to start reaching out to other skaters, much to Phichit’s shock. He’d listened to Phichit’s wish list, and once they had that ready, he’d called Sara Crispino. Once Sara got over the shock, she agreed to be in the show and to help convince others. With Sara in, Michele and Emil followed almost immediately, and it gave Phichit the kick to reach out to Yuuri and Guang Hong and Christophe. Yuuri delivered Viktor and Yuri, with Viktor getting Georgi and Mila and Yuri somehow talking Otabek into joining; Guang Hong brought Leo and Minami on board; Christophe’s husband Masumi called his old ice-dancing partner Jolanda and both agreed to join.

Yuuri helped Phichit put together the story, Viktor worked with Phichit on the choreography, Leo and Otabek composed and created the music, Christophe took Phichit’s ideas and designed the costumes, and before Phichit knew it, the world’s best skaters descended on Thailand ready to show the country how fun figure skating is.

The show opened to a pretty big crowd. Phichit, King of Social Media, couldn’t bring himself to log onto anything after the show. Seung Gil rolled his eyes and handled it. “Almost everyone said it was fun and encouraged people to go.”

“Almost?” Phichit peeked over Seung Gil’s shoulder.

“There’s always idiots and hipsters who think they’re too cool for something. You know that. Don’t let them bother you. Other skaters who came to see this are spreading the word that it was fun and an excellent showcase of figure skating. Response from people here in Thailand is pretty much ‘that was fun and different.’ There are several parents cursing you because their children are asking for skating lessons now.”

Phichit relaxed and hugged Seung Gil. “Thank you for helping me so much with this. I don’t think it would have happened without you.”

“You’d have eventually told Yuuri about it, and something would have happened. Not this, but there would have been a show.”

“Yeah… probably. Still, I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“I’ve got a couple ideas.”

“Oh?”

“I think I’ve found my retirement plan. Turns out I’m very good at putting together ice shows. If you want to thank me for doing this one, agree to be in future shows I put together.”

Phichit laughed. “I think I can do that. You said you had a couple ideas? What’s the other one?”

“Marry me.”

“No, seriously.”

“Have you ever known me not to be serious?”

Phichit squealed and tackled Seung Gil. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a stupid. If you saw what used to be here as Chapter 5 and were confused, it's because I posted the next chapter of my Viktuuri Soulmate AU "Dreaming With My Eyes Open" here instead of there.


End file.
